


医生，我性冷淡

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212
Summary: 考虑到一点点逻辑性，补一句这个世界观里同性可以恋爱结婚。此章粉睡衣vs奶牛睡衣，指奸和互帮互助





	1. 医生，我性冷淡 1

“肖医生，病人已经来了，要不要……”护士见平时从来不迟到的肖战今天晚到，站在诊室自带的更衣室外问道。

“不用了，直接带进来吧。”

上班路上在道路维修，多绕了半个城，自然就迟到了。肖战心痛于这个月的全勤奖泡汤了，一边马上换好工作服。

这次的病人是个摩托车手，据说圈内获了不少大大小小的奖项，人长得帅，科室里几个小姑娘都被迷得神魂颠倒、七荤八素。可惜病人之所以是病人，这位得的是性冷淡。

说实话，男性得这个病的还是很少数，男人嘛，下半身思考。他从业多年，自闭症、抑郁症来找他看的倒不少，性冷淡的患者是第一次。

他从更衣室走到诊室，病人已经来了。他略微打量，是个少年模样的男生，栗色的头发蓬蓬的，微卷的刘海软趴趴地贴在额头上，一点也不像人们印象里健壮的摩托车手。

“不好意思，今天路上维修，抱歉我迟来了。”肖战抱歉道，在电脑旁坐下。

“没关系。”少年冷淡而不失礼貌。

“是王一博患者？”他拿起实习医生备好的病例，一片空白。

有些棘手。他想。

“是。”

“接下来我要询问你几个问题，包括你的身份、家庭背景、从业经历，甚至……关于你的私生活、性生活，你愿意回答吗？”

“愿意。”

真是一个字也不浪费。

“姓名。”

“王一博。”

“职业？”

“职业摩托车手。”

“学历？”

“高中。”

“性取向？”

“……女。”

略有迟疑，眼神飘忽不定。

“有过性经历？”

“有。”

“正常否？”

“正常。”

“那为何觉得自己性冷淡。”

“对这一方面不是很感兴趣。”

“身体检查过吗？”

“内分泌一切正常。”

肖战突然止住简单的一问一答，停下记录的笔，“按理来说，男性性冷淡的比例极少，是否在性这一方面有不好的经历？无意冒犯，仅为治病。比如强奸、猥亵……”

“没有。单纯不感兴趣。”

“只是对女性的身体不感兴趣吗？对男性呢？”

“不感兴趣。和男性没有试过。”王一博依然是老老实实地回答，看得出对他还有隔阂，不愿敞开心扉地聊天，肖战觉得好难办。

“你不用担心，我跟前台包了你一天。”

“……”包你一天个头，治不好你我很难做人啊。肖战腹诽。

“你觉得一天不够，我可以包（这周）剩下的几天，或者每周固定来几天。”

财大气粗，我平民小百姓不敢得罪。

“仅从身体上你并无大碍，愿意跟我去里间检查一下吗？”

王一博看着他，肖战的眼睛里正经的很，他点头。

“可能会触摸你的身体、或者私处，可以吗？”

“可以。”都是男性，没什么不可以。

“女朋友交了有几任？漂亮吗？”肖战调侃道，他必须和王一博混熟，否则从他身上什么都问不到，这病咋治。

“两任。一般。”

好吧我懒得问你了，我的错我自作多情。

里间宽敞，除一张1.2米的病床和淋浴室外，摆了几盆绿植，墙面上挂了几幅画，仔细一看就会发现都是肖医生的杰作。

“麻烦去冲洗一下，换病服。”肖战递给他一套病服。

现在是酷暑，王一博穿着短T和短裤、不方便就诊。

他洗澡的时候肖战背过身去，虽然都是男性，但也要尊重病人隐私。

王一博洗好出来。

“脱鞋，躺上去。”肖战则去消毒洗手。

王一博平躺在床上，内心毫无波澜。

“裤子要换吗？”

“……脱掉就行，拿薄被盖一下。”

……

“好了。”

肖战走向他，王一博冷淡的眼睛直视着他，锐利的眼睛透过金丝框眼镜，像是要刺穿他。冷静、专业，的确是有这个私人医院顶级心理医生的风范。

蓝白条纹的病号服穿在他身上，少年多了分柔弱与病态。

肖战侧身在小床边，取下眼镜，去亲吻王一博的唇舌，“你配合一下，我试试你对身体的撩拨有没有反应。”

牙关被撬开，温热的小舌伸了进来，在陌生的口腔里寻找同伴。终于找到了，它揪住软软的舌，用舌尖调戏，交换着津液。

为了治病，亲就亲吧，可怜他黄花大闺男，把初吻给了个小屁孩，

他手伸下去，去脱王一博扣好的扣子。

“有反感吗？”指尖触碰到衣物背面温热的胸膛，肖战反倒局促起来，手指微微颤栗。

“没有，您继续您的就好。”王一博淡淡地说。

肖战解下扣子，精壮的胸腹袒露出来，乳尖红红的，看得他一个大男人脸红心跳。

“女朋友在亲吻你、脱你衣服的时候，和现在感觉一样吗？”

“有点差别。”

“什么？！”肖战激动了，有突破口了。

“有点痒，有点想硬。”

肖战覆上他的胸乳，食指与中指轻轻夹住。

他闷哼。

是情动的预兆，肖战揉捏着乳头，眼睛关注着王一博的神情。红润的乳头被刺激的挺立，他低头，吻上乳粒。

王一博呼吸急促，被控于肖战的手下与齿间，肖战手灵巧地顺着乳头，划过肚脐、小腹，握住了他的性器。

同为男性，王一博的阴茎确实比普通的男性粗大一些。

早就硬得不行的阴茎被肖战的手握住，肖战舔弄着乳头，手开始撸动。

王一博随着肖战的撸动发出低低的喘气声。

肖医生趴在他身上，含住龟头，清洗过后的性器没有异味，只是有些大，他含不全。他只能舔弄着，手抚摸着柱身，一下一下动。

温暖的口腔含着阴茎，肖战甚至能清晰感受到柱身上突起的青筋。

肖战嘴里含着粗大，呼吸不顺畅，憋得慌。偶尔几个深喉，顶到嗓子眼，差点反胃。

王一博被口得舒适，闷闷地呼吸。射的时候推开了肖战的脸。

精液喷涌而出，肖战只来得及吐出来，就被射了一脸，俊美的容颜染上欲望的液体，穿着白大褂被射了一脸，极大的反差感让王一博差点又提枪上阵。

“对不起……”把你的脸弄脏了。

“没事，都是为了治病，治病嘛。”肖战跑过去洗脸。

压根没有注意到身后的少年在听了他的话后，神色黯淡。

2099字

TBC-


	2. 医生，我性冷淡 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考虑到一点点逻辑性，补一句这个世界观里同性可以恋爱结婚。
> 
> 此章粉睡衣vs奶牛睡衣，指奸和互帮互助

王一博离开的时候约了每周的三和七来就诊半天，肖战好痛苦地疑惑：这厮对男人都硬的起来，怎么可能对女的不行？

于是他的新的治疗方案就是：上门服务。

没想到王一博挺好沟通的，本来还想多说些理由，对方直接自报家门。

是个高档小区，9幢905室。肖战慢慢寻到他家，敲门。

王一博很快过来开门，穿着一件奶牛的睡衣，着实震惊到肖战。

“我去”肖战低呼，没想到王一博这个看上去酷盖，内心喜欢这种的。

“肖医生，麻烦你了。”一身奶牛装的王一博睡眼惺忪，懒懒散散地从柜子里拿出一双拖鞋。

肖战低头，是一双和王一博脚下同款同色的黑色拖鞋。

王一博冷冷看着肖战换鞋，他今天没穿白大褂，随意的黑绿色花衬衫，也没带清冷的金色边眼镜。

嗯，不错，接地气。王一博默默点评。

房子很大，总体的色调是黑灰，但不暗沉，少年的客厅里摆满了五颜六色的手办……“妈的！”

肖战害怕地拽住王一博，“你你你……地上呜呜呜太吓人了！！！”

王一博嫌弃，“不过几十个头盔，有什么好怕的。”

像几十个头颅……哪里不吓人？？

“咳咳，因为病情特殊，在医院其实不太利于治病，我向总部提了申请要求以后都上～门服务（？咋怪怪的），在家更有生活气息一点，您看行吗？”肖战跟着王一博进了卧室。

“没事，您决定就好。”王一博扔给他一套粉红色的小碎花睡裙。

“可以吗？穿它让我更有代入感。”王一博请求。

肖战犹犹豫豫，一鼓作气能治好就行，便应承下来。

当他从浴室出来，女孩子的睡裙短，堪堪遮住大腿根。

肖战没穿内裤，怯怯地走过去。

尼玛，我是医生我为啥要怂。

王一博身上有一股生人勿进的气息，肖战虽是医生还年长几岁，但在他面前也不自觉低声，“你可以把我当作你的女朋友，甚至亲我、咬我，按你平时的做爱顺序做下来，我看看有没有什么问题。”

“好。”王一博淡漠疏离地回答，眼神飘飘然，仿佛一个无欲无求的人。和他的奶牛衣服有、、不搭。

他把肖战压在身下，嘴唇温柔地亲吻肖战的脸，从上至下，额头、眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇……

王一博的亲吻是温柔的，带着小男孩的气息，唇齿之间有些生疏地摩擦啃咬，肖战觉得自己被王一博的气息包裹着，是像大摩托车手的强健与冷酷。

他陷入被动，王一博慢慢抽开绳带，甚至比女人还要细的腰肢显露出来。粉色的衣服慢慢滑落，王一博按住他的腰。

肖战猛一蹬腿，操，太要命了。鼻腔里不自觉地发出娇息。

王一博找到那颗像蔓越莓一样饱满嫣红的乳粒，像婴儿吮奶一般用口腔的软肉嘬咬。肖战迷离间看着穿奶牛服的小男孩吸他的奶，温暖又诡谲的感觉爬上心头。

小男孩教他不要紧张害怕，温热的手掌从腰线滑倒屁股，不轻不重地掐了一下，肖战被掐到敏感，微微拱起腰。

“我的宝贝～”王一博喃喃低语，像喝醉一般困在肖战的身体里。

长指伸入肥肥的股缝，像那个温暖湿润的小穴走去。

肖战理智回神，他妈的他活了28年还是个小处男，这这这……？？为了职业献出身体？？？他没交过女朋友，男朋友也没有，交男朋友也从来没想过自己成为被压的那个。可是现在停下来，王一博都入戏了，别说没有职业道德，治疗都快进入突破口了……

肖战难过地胡思乱想，王一博已经伸进了他的小穴里。

wqnm，异物的进入有些疼，肖战不舒服地哼哼唧唧，王一博转动手指，除了疼，肖战还真感受到一些舒服。

“嗯啊……”肖战不忘他饰演的是女生，娇喘里待了几分女孩子的嗲。

要命了，王一博想。肖战比他见过的任何女孩子都要娇，真是……喜欢得紧。

他调戏着小穴，手指按按来按按去，按着肉穴里的敏感点，肖战惊呼出声，腰扭啊扭，下体颤抖地出水。

“哥哥好会咬，热热的小穴把我的手指……缠得紧呢。”

“别这样，王先生。”肖战理智偶尔回神，他喊了敬称。

“叫我老公……我的女朋友都会叫的。”

“行，老公。”入戏，入戏，肖战默念。

“好不想出来，宝贝的小穴好暖和，好眷恋，如果是操进去的话，是不是更爽呢？”王一博满嘴骚话，羞得肖战脸一红。

他慢慢地脱王一博的衣服，卡通睡衣傻憨憨的，一点也不像正在指奸他的那根手指一样粗暴。

衣服一脱，王一博体内的兽性再也掩藏不住，他抽出湿哒哒的手指头，就想把阴茎塞进去。

“不行不行！！！”肖战的理智战胜情欲。

“啊！”操你妈！

1646字

不算卡肉吧，这一章只能这么写，王啵还得熬一熬，下章吃肉肉。三次元开学了（嚎哭），不定期更新。比❤️.


	3. 医生，我性冷淡 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制play和欲推欲就

肖战：“……”

王一博：“……”

两个人排排坐在沙发上，看片。

王一博满脸欲求不满和怒火冲天，肖战一脸不好意思和小心翼翼。

电视剧的大屏幕播放着一对交缠的男女，岛国片标配丑肥男优把黑乎乎的鸡巴插进性感女优的阴道。

女优立即发出不知真心还是拍戏的喟叹。

肖战呆呆坐着，完了，要死了，我真的喜欢男人了。

他看着男女的抽插，竟没有一点反应，大学时代也不是没手淫过，怎会成现在这个亚子。

他偷偷摸摸瞟王一博，他穿着奶牛睡衣，一脸阴沉，肖战立即挪回目光。

刚刚发生了什么呢？让我们来回顾一下：

两个人擦枪走火，王一博连龟头都塞进去了，肖战猛踹他屁股，两个人被迫分开。

“我我……我们冷静一下，冷静一下…”肖战气喘吁吁，裸露的身体打着颤儿，粉粉的小穴还一张一合地吐着水。

王一博箭在弦上，还没尝到甜头就被迫退出，他阴沉着脸，也不说话，像是要吃了肖战似的。

委屈jpg……对手指gjf……

“我他妈本来性冷淡，被你搞的喜欢男人了！”王一博的声音从喉咙里吼出来。

“这样，咱……咱看片，你硬了就行。”肖战想出这个方法，再不看黄片他真成gay了，哭哭。

于是就有了各怀心事的两只，坐在床的两个角落，看着黄片。

好诡异的气氛……哦……，肖战极速喊停，他本来抱着治好王一博的正经思想，口啊手啊就算了，真要献出身体，还是当下面那个，被个小六岁的小兔崽子压……这搁谁谁笑死。

王一博刚用五指姑娘解决了大事，整个人低气压地坐在床角。

片里的两个人到达顶峰，疯狂地撞击声冲进两个人的耳朵，肖战羞红了脸。和小六岁的性冷淡病人看黄片……终生难忘……

“好了吗？有意思吗？我没硬。”

明明肖战才是医生，被他搞出一种小屁孩偷吃糖被家长抓包的感觉。

“我只是想治好你……”

“我知道，那如果我说，我要追你呢？”王一博倾身过来，再度拉开他的衣裳。

肖战被惊得瞳孔放大，小屁孩看着哥哥满脸通红，对着他因惊讶而张开的嘴就吻下去。

有点甜甜的，的确是可爱的肖医生的味道。

肖战被亲的时候还没回过神，表白？？被一个男的？？被我的病人？？还是得了性冷淡？？？！！操！

肖战怔愣地看着主动亲他的男孩子，顺毛怪乖巧的，虽然做的是流氓事……怎么说，他一时之间分不清自己是怎么了。有点矛盾，有点喜欢，还有一点……他刚刚确实爽到了，被一根手指。

小狮子揉揉他的腰，肖战不常锻炼，只是瘦而纤细，腰上的软肉被一戳，化成一滩水一样倒在王一博的怀里。

小狮子偷偷伸出尖尖的牙齿，一点点啃着老兔子。用滚烫的下身刺着穴口。

“没有，唔，润滑……”

王一博伸出两根手指，塞进肖战的嘴。

肖战疑惑地唔，王一博只是不断抽离再塞入，模仿者性交的动作。肖战含着长长的手指，涎水被激了出来，随着王一博的动作淌出嘴角。

两根手指被含得晶晶亮，王一博啃着肖战的耳朵肉，把手指送进小穴。

肖战身体一僵，小穴吸裹着湿润的手指，操……爽到天灵盖发麻……

手指慢慢地动起来，王一博低头吃着奶头，肖战像瓜分一样被王一博大卸八块地搞。

这特么是性冷淡？？要不是刚刚看他真的全程没硬，肖战也不会沦落到被干。

前戏做了很久，王一博忍得生疼，舔舐着肖战的耳廓，“医生，我可以操进去吗？”

肖战被吻得酥酥麻麻，电了一样，缓缓回过神，娇嗔道：“你……轻点，我怕痛。”

“好的肖医生。”

肉棒细细研磨着穴口的软肉，跟随着液体要进不进，蹭得肖战痒。王一博捏捏肖战的乳头、腰际、小腹，肖战痒嗖嗖的。龟头挤了进去，小穴生疏地含住，肖战有些痛，呜呜地叫。

小狮子低头亲亲他，温柔地表示不要害怕。“腿，开大一点。”然后再亲亲脖子，“乖。”

肖医生顺从地张开腿，便于他进入。肉棒插到了底，肖战咬着牙，眼睛沁出了泪。

小狮子伸出暖暖的舌尖，把他的泪眼舔掉。“疼吗？”

“嗯……”

“那医生听我说几句好吗？”

“呜呜你说。”

“我叫王一博，河南洛阳人，身高180，体重59公斤。职业开摩托，也喜欢滑板……你还有什么想问的？”

突然一连串的报家门，肖战措不及防，人一紧张，把肉棒咬得紧了。

王一博被夹得疼，低嘶一声。

“比我矮三公分……”肖战悄咪咪地鄙视。

哪里晓得王一博听见了，立刻用力顶弄他，“你说什么？”

“啊啊啊没……没。”

“他妈的差的三厘米，在你身体里呢？没感觉到？”没有男生愿意比较身高，尤其是肖医生还比他高一点点，王一博坏坏地顶他的敏感点。

“啊啊啊啊啊，要，要坏了……”

“肖医生感受到了嘛三厘米，再插插，让肖医生多感受一下……到底有没有短三公分。”

肖战被操得眼泪汪汪，娇喘声带着哭腔，怪可怜的。王一博毫不留情地进进出出，睾丸用力地打在穴口。

肖战被撞得一颠一颠，紧紧依偎着小屁孩还挺宽厚的肩膀。

真他妈令战绝望，咱活了二十八年，竟然真的被个小屁孩给睡了，还还还怪爽的。

羞耻o……肖战

王一博射的时候，肖战被操到了顶峰，灭顶的快感涌上全身，小穴里不停地出水，他的高潮是身体颤抖，泪水口水齐齐流。

浊液灌进了身体，王一博没抽出来，射了一会儿，肖战夹着臀，靠在他身上，小憩了二十分钟。王一博看他依然浑身无力，微张的眼睛翻着白眼。

王一博担心，以为插坏了，急忙望向大腿根部。

——干完有点时间了，有点青紫的淤痕布满大腿内侧，小穴红肿，已经干涸了的精液黏糊糊的挂在小穴口。

肖战睡梦里也有点羞，合拢僵硬的腿，嘴里呢喃，用腿蹭蹭王一博的腿，嘴里也不知道咕哝啥，往他怀里又缩了缩。

原来是高潮之后身体还没恢复正常。

他看着怀里人的漂亮的眉眼，不自觉地亲了亲安静的他。

窗户里有几道黄昏的日光泄进来，王一博突然害怕，他做的一切，会不会伤害这个他喜欢了很久的人。

忙碌的傍晚，是没有人会告诉他答案的。

晚上八点，王一博辗转反侧，张开眼发现某人拔菊无情地跑路了……

肖战：嘿嘿（发出窝窝头一块钱四个的声音）

2260字

TBC-

写完才发现哪里是强制play，肖医生真的太老实了😈😈  
上学好累，我被榨干了……不定时更新，比❤️.


	4. 医生，我性冷淡 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “医生，我完了，除了你，我对谁都性冷淡。”
> 
> 剧情流+小赞在上play

自肖战拔菊无情后，王一博大概有一整个月没能见到他。肖战赔偿了毁约的违约金，不愿再治疗他。

王一博难过归难过，日子也得过。练习也不太专心，半路磕赛道上了。车队的人吓死了，看着他腿不停地流血，急忙专车送医院。

“我不想看医生。”

“为什么？”

“他不姓肖。”

“得，我给你找个姓肖的外科医生。撞个车脑子怎么不正常了……”

“……”对哦，我是不正常了。

幸好只是小伤，割破了肉，血流的比较多，教练放他半个月的假，喊他好好休息，等思想专注了再回来。他看着裹着腿的绷带，陷入无言。

天气渐渐转凉，腿伤还没痊愈，某天中午下楼吃个小馄炖，竟然慢慢走到了那家私人医院。

肖战看见他的时候，正和几个女同事出去吃完午饭回医院午休。遥远处一个穿着黑色毛衣的男人，一瘸一拐地在走廊里。

毛茸茸的脑袋……清瘦……一周前的荒唐事突然涌上大脑，肖战已经想好解决那个错误，可是他看见王一博受了伤，仍然冲了过去。

“肖，肖医生。”王一博看着他，淡淡微笑。

小狮子受了伤，连爪牙都收了起来，肖战扶住他的一条胳膊，语气带了责怪，“你怎么搞的？这么大人了不会照顾自己吗？”

“……太想肖医生了，在想肖医生为什么生我的气、不见我。然后，呵，就摔了。”

做的时候欲大于情，肖战不可置否自己渣，睡完就跑。他的初衷的确是救治他，而不是今天的这个局面。

几个女同事见病人找他，各自说说笑笑进了办公室，肖战放心下来。

“肖医生，桃花缘……真的不错呢。”王一博苦笑，终究是敌不过性别，也许一开始就不应该去招惹。

“……说这些又有什么意思……”

“那肖医生说说，为什么不理我了。”

肖战别过头，不敢直视于王一博清亮的眼神。

王一博自嘲，“也是，我又不是大胸美女，肖医生怎么会喜欢我呢？”

“不是的……我……”我不想做炮友，我知道你只是一时兴起，你能对我有感觉，意味着对别人也会。

“我们可以慢慢相处啊肖医生。”

“小孩子的喜欢不能当真。”肖战看着他的执拗的眼神，狠下心来。

“我不是小孩子。”王一博没想到理由竟然这么可笑，六岁成了一道不可逾越的红线。

“你是病人，病人依赖于自己的医生，你……会喜欢我也很正常，但这只是依赖，不是喜欢。”肖战突然找到了合理的拒绝方式。

“肖医生……是不是依赖你难道不知道吗？”王一博握住肖战扶他的手，心灰意冷地偷亲他，“好，肖医生，以后再也不见了。”

小狮子敛了脾性，收起锋利的爪牙，才会让人想起他只是一只小狮子，一只孤独的、缺爱的小狮子。

王一博走的很慢，其实他22年都不曾撕心裂肺地哭过。而这一刻，他感觉到了人生的绝望，叫做再也得不到的痛苦。原来有一种哭比撕心裂肺更痛，是无声哽咽。

“一博。”

王一博停住脚步，他好想去捂耳朵，下一刻会不会是更残忍的道别。

肖战追上他，抱着他的头，拓下一个温柔缱绻的吻，“我们可不可以不做炮友。”他二十八年的人生都从未想过真的会爱上一个小男孩，他渐渐离去的背影有那么伤感，伤感到他终于愿剖腹袒露。

“我承认，我也有那么一点点、喜欢你。”

两个人极致缠绵的吻在一起，唇舌勾挑，互换着津液。热烈的吻进了里间。

“唔……你的腿，还没好。”肖战松开他，满眼担忧地瞧他绑着绷带的腿，小嘴被亲得血红。

“那可能得哥哥帮帮我。”王一博冲他笑笑，再度咬了上去。

肖战抱着王一博的肩，床不大，两个一米八的人扣扣索索的挤。王一博埋头咬他的奶头，肖战则舒服地哼唧。小奶头翘翘的，像朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，待人吸吮采摘。王一博咬住乳，吸着一点点胸肉，一只手摸着肖战的性器。

肖战呜呼，王一博粗暴地套弄他的肉棒，没几下就欲泄。王一博故意堵着马眼，肖战难受的想死，只能主动亲吻王一博。细细密密的吻落在眼睛、鼻子、唇、乳、腹。王一博这才松手，肖战立刻喷泻而出，射了他一手。

肖战自己主动脱掉衣服，光溜溜的兔子浑身滑腻腻的，还伸着爪子要脱王一博的裤子。

确认过心意的最爱无疑是身心最配合的时候，王一博就着肖战的精液给他做扩张，肖战就到处乱捏他、亲他。

因为伤腿，肖战坐在王一博腰腹上，握住了肉棒对准被扩张的湿湿滑滑的肉穴，勉勉强强咬着牙坐了下去。

紧致的小穴无处不咬着肉棒，做过几次的身体已经能充分容纳肉棒。王一博扶住他的腰，给他时间缓冲。

像是被钉在肉棒上，肖战动弹不得，哀嚎着疼疼疼，王一博耸动一下，肖战就叫一声，绞紧了肠壁，王一博闷哼。

“肖医生，你本来……打算怎么治好我？”王一博看着肖战被操得泪流满面，起了调侃。

“……”

“肖医生不想说？”王一博顶他一下，肖战淅淅沥沥地叫床。

“我，啊！没有，呜呜呜，太快了王一博，我累，我好累……啊！”

“肖医生说出来，我就饶了你。”

“本来……唔……是要带你学人体构造？？”

“肖医生打算怎么教呢？”王一博扣下他的肩，把他摁在自己的胸膛上，咬着耳朵的肉。

“嗯呢……就这样……”

“就这样？这样是哪样？”王一博刻意用力顶弄小穴，肖战被刺得发抖，不停哭嚷。

“……操我啊……”肖战沉迷在性爱当中，平时打死他也说不出来的话被王一博轻而易举地给套出来。

王一博满意地嗯哼，扯扯肖战通红的奶头，肉棒刺他的敏感点。

肖战啊了一声，然后失声呜呜，舒爽窒息从小穴涌向头脑。小穴里分泌着液体，从交合的缝里淌出来，流到王一博的囊袋上，亮晶晶的反光。

王一博伸手捏肖战的屁股，像捏桃子一样揉搓着肥厚的肉瓣。到后面肖战没力气，王一博拽着他的腰狠狠来了几百下。

“肖医生，满意吗？”当马眼喷射出液体的时候肖战被激得浑身颤抖，连叫唤也不会，泪眼水狼狈不堪地流。

“肖医生，含住了哦……性冷淡能干几次很难得呐。”王一博没抽出来，断断续续射彻底，环拥着一滴也不剩的肖战。

憨批o，早知道当初不治他的性冷淡了，现在一看，为什么受罪的是自己。肖·老实人·战痛苦地想。直到小屁孩又拽着他来了一发，cnm，老子一滴也没有了……喂，你不是说好性冷淡的吗？为什么跟想象中的不一样！！！喂，不是腿受伤吗？为什么跟说好的不一样！！！

妈的这都什么狗屁不通的废话o……可是……好吧……真的很爽。肖战倒在王一博的胸膛上不爽（划掉）地想。

“嘿嘿，好爽”（再一次发出窝窝头一块钱四个的声音）

2414字

TBC_

我真的无语了，为什么写着写着剧情跟我在数学课上写的大纲越走越偏🙁  
谢谢玲玲，停课一天！！  
下一章会sm，之前有提过“山药”梗的妹子，魔鬼魔鬼小赞会死。还有那个抽打小穴的，nmd都是魔鬼魔鬼（发出小赞的哭声）而我，是大魔王！！！多说谢谢对不起，你的cp就搞💛  
谢谢提梗的妹纸，小赞对不起，妈妈不是故意的……


	5. 医生，我性冷淡 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山药play+鞭打sm，还有dirty talk不喜勿入

肖战醒来的时候，是在一个黑漆漆的房间。

什么也看不见……手脚被绳子捆住，他在角落里，艰难地爬，想要寻找出口。

什么也没有……肖战又饿又累，虚脱地靠在墙角。为什么会来这里……

大脑一片空白，只剩下一点点零碎——

“肖医生，我性冷淡”

“肖医生，你必须治好我”

“医生，你好不顾一切，治好我，明白吗”

“我？王一博啊”

“医生，怎么办，我只能对你硬起来”

脑袋像装了浆糊，堵得他难受。

“啪”，门被打开了。

长时间的黑暗突然切换空白，肖战眼睛巨痛，顷刻闭上眼睛。

“肖医生，”

危险的脚步声一步步逼近，这个低哑的声音就是脑袋里的恶魔……肖战蜷缩脚，拼命地向后躲。

“躲什么？”

“肖医生呵，您可是答应我一个月把我治好的，您看看，这都三个月了。我可是丝毫都没好呢。”

肖战终于看清他，一个高瘦的男孩，棕色的头发卷卷的垂在眼睛上，一身眼熟黑色的西装却看起来像玩世不恭的大少爷。

“我不知道……！我什么都不知道！我求求你了，放过我。”肖战害怕地闭眼，不敢与他直视。

王一博用力拽起他，肖战被捆过久身体麻，站不住地就往身前的人方向倒。

糟了，可是身体已经送上去。

“哟，肖医生要献身了？治不好病就献身呢，啧啧啧。”王一博嘴上轻佻，却揽住了肖战的肩膀。

奇怪的是，如同恶魔一样的男人的怀里，却是一股淡淡的洗衣粉的味道，又清新又干净。

王一博拉拽他到一张床上，是一张巨大的床，铺着黑色的床单。肖战被一推，整个人倒在床上。

“医生，你治不好我……那只能惩罚一下医生，请肖医生牢牢记得答应治好我的约定呢。”

少年露出了淫邪的笑容，温柔地为他解下绳索，肖战害怕地打颤。

“别怕，疼不了，应该……很爽。”少年冲他单纯一笑，下一秒用黑布条蒙上了他的眼，“乖，这样刺激。”

又是黑暗，肖战真的很害怕，他依稀记得他穿着衬衫灰裤，但很快就被扒掉了。

一根手指毫不停顿地伸进去，肖战愣住，修长的手指捅着小穴，嫌弃一般地撤出“太干了肖医生，等下得疼死。”

王一博离开的时候，肖战紧缩着下身，不着丝毫，干涩的小穴紧紧闭着，最后被一根湿润的手指侵入。

他拼命想挤出手指，王一博越伸越进，知道指节擦到软肉，一股热烫烧起来。

“你对我用药？！”

“不然呢，肖医生会很痛的呢。”

“你太过分了！”

“我过分？肖医生太有趣了吧，您没治好我，被惩罚是理所当然。你要对我负责的。”他轻轻扭动手指，把药送到整条穴道。

春药很快就烧了起来，肖战就想离了池的鱼儿，渴望着哪怕只有一滴的水，他扭动臀部，疯狂地想从一根手指得到满足。

手指很配合地抽动，另一手还帮他抚摸着分身。肖战浑身命门都被控于他的手。呼吸急促，喉咙也想发出声音。

太淫荡了……肖战……你要克制……他咬着下唇，把嘤咛声吃了进去。

“叫出来。”他淡淡地说，将不满发泄在语气中。

肖战噤声。

“肖医生，你别怪我不客气。”

这次的不客气是真的不客气。

代替手指再次插入的，是很硬的物体。

还未合拢的小穴吞进粗壮的物体，肖战身体本能性一痛，被指奸过的小穴湿湿的，硬生生塞进粗物。

肖战痛苦地呜咽，太痛了……

“你知道现在插在你小穴里的，是什么吗？”王一博推着粗物，平淡地询问。

“啊，不知道……”

“是山药呢。去了皮的山药呢，是不是很硬、很粗，能不能堵住肖医生淫荡的小骚穴呢？”

“你……变态！”肖战苍白无力地骂，对王一博来说比挠痒痒还轻。

削了皮的山药表面粗糙，刮擦着他的小穴，想要磨出血一样的痛。

肖战觉得自己要被玩坏了，一边哭一边叫。

肉穴勉勉强强含住了，王一博便开始了动作，山药汁水被紧致的小穴榨出，每一块软肉都被刺得又痛又痒，太难受了……实在是太疼了。

之后的每一次抽插肖战都啜泣着，王一博满意地看着漂亮的肖医生哭泣，果然美丽的人连叫床声都是极好听的。

红红的肉被洁白的山药棍子翻出，然后又带进，循环往复，泪水不知打湿了多少布条，王一博开始加快动作。

太痛了……肖战身心都只有一个感受，尽管粗壮的山药的抽插能带来快感，但疼痛总是随之而来，火辣辣的汁水和泛出的肠液，无不刺激着双方的感官。肖战连续叫了几声，到达顶峰，猛地颤抖，含着山药的小穴不停地出水。

王一博冷冷地望着高潮中的人儿，下半身毫无反应。

肖战昏了过去。

“啪”，穴口被狠狠一击，肖战疼痛地从昏睡中醒来，“啪”“啪”，粗糙的鞭子不停抽着被操得发红的穴口，小穴被抽打后疼痛地抽抖。

王一博狠戾起来，用手指狠狠捏肖战的乳头，疼痛感让肖战直接射了出来。

春药还遗留着，整个穴道的肠液、山药汁汩汩地流淌，肖战痛苦的承受一次次鞭打，又羞耻于控制不住的流水。

“这，就是你治不好我的后果。”

“啊！”肖战尖叫，把抱着他睡觉的王一博给吓醒了。

“怎么了？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊王一博你是魔鬼！！魔鬼！！在梦里都要搞我……”肖战抬头一看，快到上班时间了。

“肖医生饥渴了，梦里都想我操你。”王一博笑眯眯地总结，“那……还要么？”

说罢就把跟热铁一样烫的肉棒顶着小穴，试图闯入。

肖战像见阶级敌人一样恶狠狠地推开，梦里的痛苦太真实了，感觉下体也隐隐作痛，“快滚犊子，老子要上班！！！”

唯一欣慰的是，幸好治好了性冷淡，不然他肖战的命真的交代在王一博手里了……

2036字

TBC_


	6. 医生，我性冷淡 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性冷淡完结了，本来想狗血一下的，想了想也没必要，VI讲一讲王冷淡暗恋肖医生的故事，最后吃一把肉。
> 
> 这回的肉，很温柔很甜

王一博第一次看见肖战的时候，是十三岁，那一天父母离婚，都不想要他的抚养权，他一个人跑下楼坐在草地上哭泣。

青春期的男孩子，在大白天哭得稀里哗啦、撕心裂肺，难免不让人注目。可是没有人会去关心他，世事冷漠，人皆无情。

王一博不记得那一天有多伤心，用他贫乏的语言功底来说，就是心碎。

他像个多余的孩子，在父母的互相辱骂中，萌生死的念头。没人要他，也许……上帝要吧。草坪上有一地的玻璃碴子，那双稚嫩的手就快要触碰到。

一个温柔的大男孩却凶狠的打开他的手，“你要干什么小屁孩，伤害自己吗？”

王一博难过地抬头，一双琉璃一样澄澈透明的眼睛望着自己。太干净了，为什么他那么干净，不染一丝灰埃。

而他却一头栽进尘土，脏的要命。

肖战按住他的手腕，“喂，小屁孩，想什么呢？”

他不理，起身拍拍屁股。

“哎别走，行吧，看我们有缘，你犯了啥错被爸妈骂啦？我都懂的，哥哥是过来人。”那天他穿着蓝色的衬衫，大概是隔壁医学院的学生。

王一博冷冷扫他一样，肖战惊讶于能在一个孩子身上看到如此淡漠疏离拒之千万的神情。

他拦住他，像个比王一博还小的男孩，逼着他讲故事。

故事很平淡，没有人爱的小孩，在无情的家庭中长大，变得冷漠寡淡，在经历过别离连去死的狠绝都被逼迫出来。

肖战充满同情地看着这个半大的孩子，用心理学上的语言去开导他。

王一博也没想到，他有一天会对一个陌生人敞开心扉，将自己的秘密都诉说。

这个大男孩安慰他、鼓励他，带他去买饮料薯片。他瞟了一眼文件夹上的名字。又柔又飒：肖战。

从此他便记住了。来自陌生人的关怀，他感恩倍至。后来姑姑养他了，生活又好了起来。

性，是青春的男孩嘴里常常念叨的话题。王一博对这种事情不感兴趣，甚至因为父母，他觉得这很肮脏，自己就像是肮脏的产物，他很自卑。

有女孩疯狂追他，他拗不过，就谈恋爱了。牵手、亲吻，上床，全都没感觉。再美丽的酮体也食之乏味。

他终于意识到，自己性冷淡。缘分很妙，他的医生是肖战，可是他掩盖了身份，因为他发现，肖战根本不记得他。从发育起对这种性事就不感兴趣，所谓的性冷淡的围墙在肖战面前土崩瓦解。

是喜欢吗？自然是。纯净的大男孩，九年后依然干净清爽。也曾渴望见到他，而今能拥有他的喜欢，王一博突然想想，这一辈子所经受的苦难，好像根本不算什么，比烟轻比云淡。

当他把这个故事告诉肖战的时候，他们就快结婚了。肖战从来没有想到自己会真正爱上这个小屁孩。也才懂得原来喜欢是在他肆意驰骋赛道时，你只关心他的安危。喜欢就是喜欢上了，浓厚的喜欢变成了爱。欢是把1+1的双向喜欢大于2。

他用双手从背后环绕住光溜溜的肖战，很罕见地流泪。幸好都过去了，他怀里拥抱着他最喜欢的人。前途坦荡、一片光明。

肖战转过身，窝在他怀里，为崽崽拭去眼泪，他亲亲他的下巴，“你知道吗？我比你想象中要早地记起你。”

“我知道是你，所以愿意让你欺负让你睡，不然你以为我傻啊！”肖战俏皮道，在他怀里嗅来嗅去地撒娇。

王一博按住他作乱的脸，吻住了双唇。乱动的兔子被吻住，安静下来，慢慢的回吻。

王一博咬着他红红的嘴唇，大手游走在肖战全身，点石火光间挑起情欲。肖战被磨得烫呼呼的，他仰着头笑着看王一博，嘴角还连着和他接吻落下的银丝，眼睛一眨，王一博片刻就想提枪上阵。

谈恋爱好久，对彼此的身体都极为熟悉，知道不弄疼对方又互相都爽的办法，游刃有余。

王一博轻车驾熟地伸向他的臀瓣，掰开双腿，一条腿架在他身上，手指滑了进去。

肖战也知道要弓着腰，方便他进入。做完扩张，王一博挺身，插了进去。

小穴立即充满了饱胀感，肖战满意地哼哼，咧着嘴找王一博的舌头去舔。

一双小手揪揪王一博的奶头，王一博鄙视他的幼稚行为，拎着他的腿埋得更深。

“呼——”肖战张嘴吐气，王一博坏心地堵上去，往他嘴里吐热气。

肖战嘴鼓鼓的，像个肉包子，王一博轻轻咬他的脸颊肉肉，肖战“噗”一下放气。

太可爱了！王一博边动边想。

插进去了，王一博也不会给肖战宕机的时间，大手掐住细腰，用力且快速地插。肖战被插入的舒爽迷昏头脑，泪水流流但又舒服。

羞人的水声“噗呲噗呲”，肖战难抑情欲，后仰着头，凸出精巧的喉结和下巴。做爱的时候王一博是凶狠的，从来不给肖战哭泣地时间，该干干该射射，绝不拖泥带水。今天还算放了点水，顶得频率没有平时那么高。肖战也是被插得意识空白。

他射完一次又换姿势，肖战涨的难受，王一博又不拿出来，卡在他身体里。抬起一条腿就从后面进入。

前一次射满的精液顺着抽插滴在柱身上，然后再一次送进去。从后面进入更深更满，肖战嗷嗷叫唤，回答他的只有“啪啪”的睾丸专辑屁股的声音。

破碎的叫床声像情人香一样，迷人又诡谲，他摸向肖战前胸，大力搂着奶，下体相连地撞击又分离，肖战抓着枕头，才能保证不被他撞出被窝。

雪白的臀被紫红色的肉棒不断进出，内壁牢牢地嵌住肉棒的每一个凸起，留恋地粘附着它。肖战到的时候夹紧了臀部，王一博生疼，只能打他屁股，被他一夹就只能射在里面，两个人一起到高潮。王一博喜欢射在里面，把肖医生灌得满满的，肖战缓和过后躲着屁股要吐出肉棒。堵着小穴的物体不见了，还不能立刻合上的粉色肉洞口流着白浊的粘液，顺着股沟弄脏了床单。

第二天走不动路，因为被干的腿合不拢；穿不了普通t恤，因为奶头疼；领口低的不能穿，因为都是红印子……

王冷淡彻底治愈，化身性热烈。

2115字

END_

之后会出精修版，改好了就发，大家不要蹲，笔芯。下一个是校园，美术生vs体育生，也是连载。


End file.
